


Lesbians in Uncertainty

by TheLordGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Double Drabble, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Wordcount: 200, bipolar!bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen





	Lesbians in Uncertainty

In the cold light of morning, their certainty evaporated with the morning dew.

Mind healers were for the broken, for the weak, for those cursed out of their minds. It’s far easier to admit weakness in whispers under the covers than to speak them in the sitting room under the light of day.

And where would they go? Who would they see? Certainly not back to Durmstrang. Not St. Mungo’s. No cursebreaker could help; Bella and Alecto had done their research. There was no curse, no potion, no spell, no charm that led to Bella’s affliction. And, as Bella hesitantly and quietly told Alecto, the affliction had been with her nearly her whole life.

Both Bella and Alecto knew how to discreetly find the vilest potions and the most secret books of the worst magic. But to find someone to trust with Bella’s health, with Alecto’s most precious, well. That was far more difficult.

The more they searched within Europe, the quieter and more withdrawn and wan Bellatrix became. And then Bellatrix found something.

Bellatrix said suddenly, “You know what we need?”

“No.”

“We need a change of scenery. Want to go to America?”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.”


End file.
